AOE2 & Pokemon
by Book-Master
Summary: A AOE2 Pokemon crossover, really funny... to me. lol PLEASE RR!


Disclaimer: I do not own either pokemon or AOE2 and own none of the characters except those I might put in, yadah yadah blah blah blah etc...

If you haven't played AOE2 you might not fully understand this fic.

(Why have I returned and fixed all the spelling…? And so many years after too… Just because!)

A/N: BTW, you are absolutely correct. Script fics aren't very fun… But script sometimes makes more sense. To me anyway:P

A quick fic I wrote to see what would happen PLEASE R/R!

Age of empires2 and Pokemon 

A group of Paladins are riding threw the woods when a flash of light completely illuminates the earth

Paladin1: What was that?

Paladin3: Probably just some catastrophic event

Paladin1: Oh, is that all

Paladin2: Most likely

Paladins ride a little longer before a small group of Ratattas appear in the road

Light Cav: OH FOOD!

Ratattas; EEEEEEEE!

Light Cav chases them

Paladin 4: Sigh He shall never live up to my expectations

They go a little further and a flock of Pidgeys begin flying over head

Paladin 1: SHOOT THEM!

Paladins shoot Pidgeys

further down the road...

Ratacates appear

Paladin2: What giant rats now!

Paladins kill some of the Ratacates and then the rest run

Suddenly Pikachu appears

Pikachu: Pika! Pika!

Plaidin4: IT'S A DERANGED MOUSE!

Paladin2: We must put it out of its misery

Pikachu runs behind a bush, then runs back out with a disgusted look on his face

Paladin3 looks behind bush

Ash and Misty are making out when they see the paladin

Paladin3: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Misty: AAAHHHHHHHHH!

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Pikachu: PIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAA!

Paladin2: KILL THE MOUSE!

Ash: Don't touch him!

Paladin 3 kills Ash

Misty: YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY BOY FRIEND!

Misty: Go Starmie

Physduck comes out

Psyduck: Psy!

Misty falls over anime style

Paladin 3 kills Psyduck

Misty: Well at least some good came from him coming out

Suddenly a mew came out and sat in the middle of the road

All paladins: ITS A DEMON FORM HELL!

Mew: mew? mew?

All Paladins: KILL THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL!

Misty: Sigh

Mew runs while Paladins 3 and 4 chase it

Paladin 1: Lets get out of here

Paladin 2: Good idea

Back at the castle

Paladin 2: WAITER THERES A BUG IN MY STEW!

Servant digs Caterpie out of stew

Paladin: Oh it's Caterpie, CATERPIE GET OUT OF MY STEW!

Paladin 3 and 4 come in

King Arthur: Ah, you have returned, what news bring you

Paladin 1: My Lord King, I request that we forsake the Holy Grail, and go on the greater quest of eliminating the evil demon from hell

King Arthur: You mean that weird pink thing

Paladin 1: Yes

King Arthur: Well why not

Later that day King Arthur and Paladins 1 2 3 and 4 went on the Quest to kill the demon.  
But Misty wasn't finished with revenge

ON the Road to Scotland...

Paladin 2: I'm getting weary...

Paladin 1: So be I

King Arthur: What, you wish to forsake this quest so early?

Paladin 3: I say we continue

King Arthur: Then let's keep going

Misty: HAY YOU BASTARD, I'll TEACH YOU TO KILL MY BOY FRIEND!  
"GO STARMIE"

Misty: USE SLASH!

Starmie kills Paladin 3

Misty then ran into the forest and was never seen by them again

Two years later...

King Arthur and Paladins 1 and 4 made it to Scotland and then brought Mew back to London where then Mew was banished to roam the clouds over the sea for all eternity

Misty wandered threw the forest and eventually came to Mordred's castle, where she lived for around two years before she finally called him an asshole. She now lives somewhere in the Highlands suffering from HIV

Pikachu ran away and boarded a ship to France, he made it to Paris where he started his acting and painting career He helped found the Louve and helped design Notre Dame.  
He also was responsible for the French's modern life style in the night clubs section.  
He also claims that he was actually the one who inspired Leonardo to paint the Mona Lisa

The Light Cav man eventually became a knight, to the joy of Paladin 4,  
and lived the rest of his days fighting for King Arthur

Mew spent the rest of its physical... on the other hand I don't think Mews have a normal life span...so...Mew spent the rest of eternity, as we know it so far, hoping from cloud to cloud over the sea.

Starmie and Staryu had a relationship that worked out pretty well and within a year they had reproduced five kids

For some weird reason Psyduck didn't die because it had used reflect just in time to save itself. He eventually wandered south and came upon a Psyduck colony where he met his mating partner, they now are married and live in Argentina

IN the end everyone was happy, except for Caterpie, who is in jail

Well hope you liked it… I know it's a little stupid, but hey, I try to follow my writing policy. PLEASE R/R!(If I spelled something wrong, I'll fix it latter, so don't flame me for that please) 


End file.
